PokePhantom
by PhantomCross19
Summary: Danny Phantom, he was just 14 and his Pokemon just evolve into Decidueye. When his parents built a very strange machine. it was designed to view a world unseen. When it didn't work his folks just quit. They then took a look inside of it. Then there was a great big flash everything just changed. Now they fight all of the ghosts that were coming through and it will be fun.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Mystery Meat and Tea

**Before I start I would like to say that I'm getting bored of writing one fun story, so this story was born. In this story, Ghost Type Pokemon are both shiny and in the Ghost Zone only and in the human world Ghost Type Pokemon are not shiny and they lose their ghost half or if they are just Ghost Type, then they become Normal Types. Also only Ghost Types can use Ghost Type attack without any enhancement. And one last thing, Ghost type Pokemon share the same kind of powers with their ghost partners. You will see what I mean in this chapter. Now on with the story.**

In a lab a big man with black hair and eyes and was wearing an orange jumpsuit, his name was Jack Fenton and Pokemon partner was a big Pokemon, with blue fur and a white fur on his face, feet and belly, it was a Snorlax and it was sleeping in the corner. Jack then said to his son Danny, his two friends and their Pokemon. "So, Danny. You, your little friends and your Pokemon want to hunt ghosts." Danny was the kid with white skin, black hair, blue eyes and was wearing blue jeans with a white short sleeve shirt with a red circle in the middle. His Pokemon partner was a Pokemon that had brown wings that looked like a clock and a green hody, his name was Decidueye. Next to Danny and Decidueye was a girl named Sam. She had white skin, black hair with purple eyes and was wearing cloth clothes. Her Pokemon partner had a small yellow body and a giant mouth for hair, her name was Mawile. The kid was a guy named Tucker. He was dark skin, a yellow T-shirt, black pants and a red beret. His Pokemon flew next to him, it was two gears spinning together with a blue center and they had an eye, an hole and an X on both of them. It's name was Klink. Danny then said to his father. "Uh, actually, Dad. I want to be an astronaut."

"Sorry Mr. Fenton. I was into ghosts, but they're so mainstream now. They're like cell phones." Sam said to Jack. Tucker was the next to speak. "Waste these looks and all this charisma hunting ghosts? Criminal."

"Well, if you do want to hunt ghosts, there are a few things you need to learn." Jack said as he ignored Danny's dream, Sam's opinion and Tucker's delusion. After he got back to his lab table, Danny breathed out some kind of blue energy from his mouth. This has been happening for a while now, so Danny knew that this meant trouples. Danny then said looking at a doorway with yellow and black lines. "Oh, no. This isn't good." The door opened and showed a green portal, then two ghost octopush came out of it. Sam, Tucker and their Pokemon were going to scream, but the octopushs covered their mouths with their tenticals. Snotlax was still asleep and Jack didn't notice the ghosts, as he said. "True, I've never seen a ghost, but when I do, I'll be prepared, and so will you, whether you want to be or not."

Danny could have told his dad about the ghosts, but he had a better idea. He and Decidueye jumped at the ghost and after a blue flash appeared, Danny and Decidueye started to fight off the ghost. As the battle raged around in the background, Jack said to the kid thinking that they were still in their seats. "It all starts with your equipment." Danny and Decidueye then freed Sam, Tucker and their Pokemon and they landed in their seats. Jack then said as he gave Sam a thermos and a lunch box. "Sam, Tucker, this is The Fenton Thermos and the Pokebox. It's supposed to trap ghosts and ghost type Pokemon. As you know our world ghost and ghost type Pokemon are only known about in myth and legend, but they are real, even if I have never since one. The Thermos traps ghosts and the Pokebox traps ghost type Pokemon. But since they don't work and they're just a thermos and a lunch box. We just use them for lunch." Danny and Decidueye finch fighting off the ghost and the ghost ran back into the portal and after another blue flash, the door closed. They went back to their seats, before his dad saw him. Jack missed seeing Danny, Decidueye and the door open and closed, so he said pointing at the door. "And that? That is the Fenton Portal. It releases ghosts into our world, whether I want it to or not. Someday, I'll figure out how that works, too. Now, who wants to hunt some ghosts?" Sam and Tucker were still terrified after what just happened and Danny was tired after the battle, so their Pokemon helped them calm down. "You kids. Look at you. You're too excited to speak. So I'll just go speaking." Jack said not seeing how they all were behaving, so for the rest of the day Jack told them story after story after story about his past.

The next day at Fenton home and no it wasn't a normal house. It's bass was a normal red house, but it had a giant command center with a lot of radio dists and a sign that said Fenton Works. Inside Danny, mom Maddie Fenton, a woman with white skin, purple eyes, light brown hair and was wearing a light blue jumpsuit, was working with her Pokemon. Her Pokemon was a grey dog with black fur and she had a blowtorch in her mouth, her name was Mightyena. "Thank you Mightyena." Maddie said as she took the blowtorch from Mightyena and put her face mask on. As she worked on something at the table, some speak went over to Danny's sister Jazz who was reading a Psychology book. The sparks would catch the book on fire, but Jazz Pokemon partner stopped the sparks from hitting the book with Light Screen. Her Pokemon was green and looked like a cell, her name was Solosis. Danny and Decidueye were eating some kind of cereal and then Danny's right arm went intangible. Decidueye noticed his arm and whispered. "Dec?"

"What is it Decidueye?" Danny said, looking at Decidueye, as Decidueye pointed to his right arm. Danny gasped and hid his arm. Maddie then said out loud. "Ok, two more days and it's done."

"What did you say? It's done?" Jack said as he entered the room, but missed the part about how it needed two more days to complete it. He then picked it up and said to Danny, Jazz and their Pokemon. "The Fentonfinder is done. This baby uses satellites to lead you right to the ghost and ghost type Pokemon."

"It uses what to track what?" Danny said, a little nervous. The machine then said to Danny Partners. "Welcome to the Fentonfinder. A ghost is near. Walk forward." In front of the machine was Danny, Jazz and their Pokemon. Jazz and Solosis were giving them a anyoned look, but Danny and Decidueye were starting to sweat bullets. Danny and Decidueye tried to leave the room, but were stopped by the machine. "Ghosts located. Thank you for using the Fentonfinder." The machine said and Jack said to Maddie. "What? That can't be right."

"Yeah, Danny human and Decidueye are Grass and Flying types. They're both not ghosts." Maddie said as she and Jack focused on one another. So they didn't see Danny and Decidueye both turning invisible and back to being visible. Danny and Decidueye looked at one another and Danny knew what he had to say. "Actually, I need to tell you guy's something."

"That's not all you need, Danny. You need guidance, and parnet who can provide it." Jazz said as she put her book down and got in between Danny and their parents. Maddie then said to her daughter. "Sweetie, I know what we do doesn't make sense sometimes, but you're only-"

"16. Biologically, but psychologically, I'm an adult, and I will not allow your insane obsession with ghosts to pollute the mind of this impressionable little child and his Pokemon." Danny and Decidueye tried to leave, but Solosis used her psychic power to bring them back into the room. Jazz then started to leave the room and said to Solosis. "Solosis brings those abused, unwanted wretches to my car. I'll drive you two to school." Maddie then said to Jack and Mightyena as the kids were out of the room. "Huh. That's weird. Jasmine and Solosis never offer to drive Danny and Decidueye to school."

"That can only mean one thing. That's not our daughter or her Pokemon. That's a ghost and a ghost type Pokemon. Snorlax helped Danny and Decidueye. They're walking into a trap!" Snorlax did get up, but he got stuck in the kitten door, so he couldn't help. Even if the truth was that Jazz felt like Danny and Decidueye needed someone mental stable in their lives.

After the drive, Danny and Decidueye meet up with their friends at their school. It was a normal looking school and its name was Casper High. Danny wanted his friends' opinion on whether or not he should tell his parents about him and Decidueye. "I think I should tell them."

"Why? Parents don't listen. Even worse, they don't understand. Why can't they accept me for who I am or my choice in what kind of Pokemon I should have!?" Sam said to Danny and they both knew that she was talking about her parents and how they forced her to get a fairy type Pokemon. Don't get her wrong, she loves Mawile, but she hates the fact she was forced to pick a fairy type. Danny then said to Sam. "Sam, I'm talking about my powers and Decidueye being a ghost type now."

"Oh right, me too." Sam said, realizing she was talking about her parents. Danny then continued. "It's been a month since the accident and I still barely have any control. If somebody catches me, I go from geek to freak around here."

"Kind of like what you're doing now?" Tucker said as Danny was phasing through the floor. Danny gasped and Decidueye helped him up. Danny then said to Decidueye. "Thank's Decidueye."

"Deci." Decidueye said as they all started to walk again. As they walked Danny said. "If my dad can invent something that accidentally makes me half-ghost, why can't he invent something that turns me back to normal?" Danny then phases through a vending machine. "Danny, your powers make you unique. Unique is good and you are the school top Pokemon battle." Sam said and it is true. Even though Danny is labeled as a geek, he won the Pokemon battle tournament and was able to win it for the last 2 years. Tucker then said to Danny. "Yeah I still don't know how you win?"

"I listen to my Pokemon. Decidueye sometimes knows more than me."

"I do too, but all he said is that he wanted to look good for the ladies." Tucker said as Klink didn't think that, but Tucker did think that. Sam said to Tucker. "I think you are listening to your head and not Klink."

"Oh, please like you listen to Mawile."

"I do, watch. Mawile do you want my apple or my orange?" Sam said, opening her lunch box. Mawile then said not point at the apple or the orange. "Wile."

"Here's the orange." Sam gave her Mawile exactly what she wanted. Sam then said to Tucker. "See it is easy to understand what Pokemon are talking about."

"Maybe for you Miss Top Coordinator." Tucker said and he was telling the truth. While Danny was the number one Pokemon battler. Sam was number one in Pokemon Contests. Tucker then said to Sam. "What do I have to do in order to win a Pokemon Battle or Contest!?"

"I don't know, but at least you always get past the first round in the contest, then you lose." Danny said and Sam said to Tucker. "Maybe if you had ghost powers like Danny or are a Ultra Recyclo-Vegetarian like me. Then maybe you can listen to your Pokemon."

"Ultra Recyclo-Vegetarian? What's that?" Tucker said and Danny answered. "She doesn't eat anything with a face on it."

"Oh, who cares about that stuff? Danny two words: Meat Connoisseur." Tucker said before he sniffed Danny and embarrassed Klink. Tucker then said to Danny. "Last night, you had sloppy joes."

"Impressive." Danny said as he was easily impressed. Tucker continued thinking it was impressive. "Meat heightens the sense, and my all-meat streak is 14 years long." Sam was not impressed and said to Tucker. "And it's about to end. The school board finally agreed to try a new cafeteria menu. I wore them down."

"Wait. What did you do?" Tucker said as they walked to the cafeteria. Inside the cafeteria, there was a banter that said this week was Ultra Recyclo-Vegetarian week. So there was no meat and there was some kind of mud and grass on a bun. While Danny and Decidueye question how the bun had grass. Tucker got on his knees and said to her. "What have you done!?"

"Tucker, it's time for a change." Sam said thinking it would be fine, but she was wrong.

Back at Fenton Works the Ghost Portal opened and out came a ghost called The Lunch Lady. And she also had a purple broken floating tea pot with someone living inside of it. It's name was Polteageist and it is Lunch Lady Ghost Partner. Lunch Lady then said to Polteageist. "Ooh! Somebody change the menu!" She and Polteageist left the basement and Jack, Maddie and their Pokemon were in the basement as well, but they didn't see the Lunch Lady or Polteageist. Why because they were working on a vacuum cleaner to use against Jazz and Solosis. Maddie then said to Jack as Mightyena looked behind them and saw nothing. "Maybe this is a bad idea."

"No, it's perfect, we suck the ghost out of her and her Pokemon with a Fentom Xtractor."

"But what if Jazz and Solosis isn't a ghost or a ghost type? What if we accidentally hurt them?"

"Maddie, the Fenton Xtractor doesn't hurt humans or Pokemon. Unless it gets in human hair or Pokemon fur." Jack said before he turned it on and it sucked up his hair and a part of Snorlax fur. "See?" He said with a smile on his face, unaware about the ghost and the ghost type that was flying to the school.

Back at the school everyone was trying to eat the Ultra Recyclo-Vegetarian food. Trying being the key word, because other than Sam and Mawile, no one was eating it. Danny then said to Sam as Decidueye wondered how the bread had grass in it. "Don't you think this is a little extreme, Sam?" Sam was going to say something, but was stopped by their teacher Mr. Lancer and his Pokemon. Mr. Lancer was a tall white man with a little blue shirt, grey pants, a black tie, green eyes and no hair. His Pokemon was a white gorilla with a purple cloak and fan and his name was Oranguru. "Ah, Miss Manson The school board wanted me to personally thank you for ushering in this welcome experiment to our cafeteria"

"Meat. Near." Tucker said sniffing the air and he was right, there was meat near and Mr. Lancer knew it. "No, no. The rumors about the new all-steak buffet in the teacher's lounge are completely untrue. Thanks again." Mr. Lancer said as he and Oranguru left the cafeteria. Sam thought they liked her idea, but they didn't. They used Sam's idea to have an all-steak buffet in the teacher's lounge. Tucker said to Sam, who was happy for the Thank you, even if it was not of the reasons she thinks it was for. "Yeah. Thanks again for making us eat garbage, Sam."

"It's not garbage. It's recyclable organic matter."

"It's garbage." Danny and Tucker said to Sam and their Pokemon aggiered with them. Everyone had the same opinion as Danny and Tucker, even the lunch lady even hid a cheeseburger and left the kitchen, before she could eat it. And during that time the Lunch Lady and Polteageist entered the kitchen. They looked around and when they found the cookbook for Ultra Recyclo-Vegetarian, calling them mad would be an understatement. As Danny tried to eat his food a blue stream of energy came out of his mouth and Danny said to his friends. "Uh, guys, I've got a problem. Aah!" The last part was when someone threw mud at Danny's hair and yelled. "Fenton!"

"Make those two proplems." Danny turned around and saw the school's top bully Dash Baxter and his Pokemon. Dash was a (S) football player and his Pokemon was a blue frog that was standing like a boxer, his name was Poiwrath. Dash said, walking over to them with a plate of mud. "I ordered 3 mud pies. Do you know what they gave me? 3 mud pies. With mud. From the ground! All because of your girlfriend."

"She's/I'm not my/his girlfriend." Danny and Sam said at the same time. Dash then grabbed Danny and said to him. "These are the best years of my life, even if I get 2 to last place in the Pokemon battle tournament. After high school it's all downhill for me. How am I supposed to enjoy my glory days eating mud?"

"Actually, it's topsoil." Sam said and Dash didn't care. "Whatever! Eat it. All of it." Dash said as he put the tray of mud in front of Danny. Decidueye tried to stop it, but Poliwrath stopped him. Two second later, Poliwrath was on the ground out cold and Decidueye saw the ghosts. Danny saw it too, as he was about to eat the mud. Danny tried to figure a way out of this mess and he got an idea. He picked up the plate and yelled. "Garbage fight!" He threw a Dash and a garbage fight happened and everyone joined in. Sam was mad and yelled at everyone. "It's not garbage, it's-" Sam didn't get to finch, as Mawile pulled her down. On the ground Danny, his friends and their Pokemon crawled to the kitchen, but Dash yelled so Danny could hear. "You're gonna pay for this, Feton!"

"Great. I'm still his favorite." Danny said as they entered the kitchen. Tucker then said looking at the ghosts. "Huh. Shouldn't be so bad. She looks a little like my grandmother. And what is that Pokemon?" Tucker said and Sam said, pulling out a book from nowhere with a blue and black ball on it. "That is a **Polteageist, it is the Black Tea Pokemon. When angered, it launches tea from its body at the offender's mouth. The tea causes strong chills if swallowed.**"

"What is that book and where did you get that book?" Danny said to Sam and she said to him. "It is a book on ghost type Pokemon and it is in the starter kit for goth kids."

"Cool. Anyway shouldn't she be haunting a bingo hall?" Danny said and that got the attention of the Lunch Lady. "Hello, children. Can you help me? Today's lunch is meatloaf, but I don't see the meatloaf. Did someone change the menu?"

"Yeah, she did." Tucker pointed to Sam, thinking the ghost was harmless, but he was very very wrong. The Lunch Lady and Polteageist lost their happy faces and screamed with anger. "YOU CHANGED THE MENU?! THE MENU HAS BEEN THE SAME FOR 50 YEARS!"

"Get behind us." Danny said, as the ghosts were getting ready to attack. They did and Sam said. "Wow. I feel safe."

"We're going ghost." Danny said their battle cry and then a blue ring appeared around their waists and went up and down, changing them. Decidueye wings turned black and his hood turned blue. Danny was now in a black jumpsuit, his hair turned silver and his eyes turned green. Danny and Decidueye flew up to the Lunch Lady and Polteageist.

"I command you two to go away." Danny said hoping that it would be enough, but he was wrong. The Lunch Lady then took control of the dish and threw it at Danny and Decidueye. They went intangible and the dish went through them. She then threw the dish at Tucker, Sam and their Pokemon. Danny protected Sam and Mawile. Decidueye protected Tucker and Klink. They both put the dish down and Danny said to Decidueye. "Well, if this superhero thing doesn't work out, we can have an exciting career as a busboy."

"Dec!" Decidueye said, looking behind them. Danny turned around and saw the ovens were acting weird thanks to the Lunch Lady. She then yelled at them. "I CONTROL LUNCH! LUNCH IS SACRED! LUNCH HAS RULES! Anybody wants cake?" Sam and Tucker both nodded yes. "TOO WHO CHANGE MY MENU DO NOT GET DESSERT!" She then left and so did Polteageist. The ovens then spewed fire and charged at them. Danny and Decidueye then had an idea. Danny grabbed his friends and Decidueye grabbed their Pokemon and phased through the wall. After they escaped Danny said give Decidueye and high five. "Hey, it worked!"

"This is the thanks I get for thinking like an individual?" Sam said to Mawile. And no, it isn't about not Sam individually, but about the Lunch Lady getting mad about someone changing her real real old menu. They then appeared down the hall and after a tornado of meat and tea appeared. The Lunch Lady was then surrounded by the meat and Polteageist was surrounded by the tea. Tucker wound where all that meat came from and realized it was for the all-steak buffet Lancer was talking about.

In the teachers lounge Lancer was talking to the other teachers. "Esteemed Casper High faculty, I present your all-steak buffet." Lancer removed the tarpe over the buffet, but the only thing there was a bone. Everyone gasped and Lancer said slamming down on the table. "Paradise lost."

"PREPARE TO LEARN WHY MEAT IS THE MOST POWERFUL OF THE 5 FOOD GROUPS!" The Lunch Lady screamed and pointed at Sam. She did offer a cookie, but they didn't want it. Decidueye fought Polteageist, but with it in the tea, Decidueye couldn't hit it. Danny on the other hand was protecting Sam. He said to the Lunch Lady. "Forgot it! The only thing that has an expiration date here is you." Saying that gave Danny 10 hero points from Sam, but he then lost 8 of them, when he accidentally turned back to normal. Decidueye jumped back and screamed at Danny. "EYE!?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do that." Danny said and this gave the Lunch Lady and Polteageist the edge they needed to win this fight. Lunch Lady grabbed Danny and Polteageist grabbed their Pokemon and threw them at Tucker. They grabbed Sam and ran away. After they got up Tucker said to Danny and Decidueye. "Come on! Change back! We gotta go!"

"You five aren't going anywhere." Lancer said as his Oranguru used his psyche power to pick up Danny, Tucker and Pokemon. "Told you you'd pay, Fenton." Dash said as he was the one who told Lancer about them and he thought he wouldn't be in trouble too. Because he was the school's best american football player, but like everyone else today, he was wrong. In the scarcity office everyone, but Lancer and Oranguru, who were looking over the student files. "Dash Baxter. Captain of our football team, Number two in the all Pokemon torrents since middle school. Low grades and high counts of bullying." Dash hates the fact he was getting punished along with Danny and Tucker.

"Tucker Foley. Chronic tardiness. Talking in class. Last place in all Pokemon torrements and second round loser in Contests. Repeated loitering by the girls locker room." Tucker was ok with that last one, even if Klink wasn't at all. "Samantha Manson. Disturbing class. Number one in the Pokemon Contests. She may be gone for now, but I know she will be back for her Mawile. And now last, but not least Danny Fenton. Number one in Pokemon battles. 34 dropped beakers in the last month. Banned for life from handling all fragile school property, but no severe mischief before today. So, gentlemen, tell me. Why did the four of you conspire to destroy the school's cafeteria!?"

"Why am I here? I should be excused from punishment thanks to my 4 touchdown passes in the last game." Dash said still not understanding why he was being punished along with the others. "Mr. Baxter, while it is true you did do 4 touchdown in the last game, but you did throw food at Mr. Fenton. Doing that led Mr. Fenton to start the food fight."

"But I'm the captain of the football team!"

"And Mr. Fenton is the number one Pokemon battler and has won as many trophies as you, Mr. Baxter. Now for your punishment. You all will clean the cafeteria."

"What about his girlfriend!?" Dash said, pointing at Danny and he said. "She is not my girlfriend."

"I will give her a punishment when she comes back to school. Now I'm going to get the cleaning supplies and you Mr. Baxter gurid the door and don't think about leaving or you will have detention during your next football practice." They all then left the room and when they did Mawlie jumped on Tucker's head and used her other mouth and bit it. Klink didn't do anything because this happens every time Tucker says something or does something stubid. Tucker then said through Mawile's mouth. "I may not understand Pokemon, but I think she wants us to help her find Sam. And for some reason, I feel like I got her kidnapped."

"Maybe because you told the ghost she changed the menu? How about that?" Danny said as Decidueye used his ghost Powers to get Mawile off of Tucker's head. Tucker then sniffed the air and said to Danny. "That steak is still in the building. 200 yards, tops." Danny then went over to the security cameras and said to Tucker looking at one. "Check it out. Meat trail." Danny and Decidueye transform and phased everyone to where the meat trail was. But they left before Lancer came back and when he did, let's just say cleaning the cafeteria would be the first thing they needed to clean in a very long list.

As Lancer was looking around for them, they were in the freezer with all the meat. Tucker was happy and said out loud. "Sweet mother of mutton! I dreamed of it, but I never thought I'd live to see it." Tucker said, giving the meat a hug. Klink turned away thanks to Tucker's behavior and Danny said to Tucker. "How is it that Decidueye and I have the ghost powers and you're the weird kid?"

"Maw." Mawile said, getting their attention. They went over to Mawile. When they got there they saw the Lunch Lady and Polteageist try to make Sam eat meat, but she stuck with her Ultra Recyclo-Vegetarian lifestyle, even if they tried to scare her into eating meat. Danny then said his plan to Tucker, Klink and Mawile. "I'll take care of the ghosts. You just find a way to get Sam out of that pile of meat."

"Way ahead of you." Tucker said, pulling out a knife and fork. Danny and Decidueye then flew out of cover and attacked the Lunch Lady and Polteageist. The surprise attack caught them off guard and they crashed into the wall. While they got back up ready to fight, Tucker was eating the meat very slowly to get Sam free. "I'll have you free in no time, Sam."

"You've gotta be kidding me." Sam said as Mawile pushed Tucker away and used Iron Head on the meat. It destroyed most of the meat, but Sam was free and that's what mattered. Tucker got on his knees and screamed to the heavens. "WHY? WHY? WHY? OH WHY?" Because you told the very unstable ghost and ghost type Pokemon Sam was their target and you are eating it like no one was in danger. Danny and Decidueye then attacked them with their right legs, but Lunch Lady grabbed them and said holding them upside down. "Don't you see? This is why you need meat. You're skin and bones." She then throws Danny and Decidueye into the wall, but they phase into it. The Lunch Lady then throws kabobs at them, but instead of phasing like last time. They separated their bodys into two halves and dogged the attacks. Lunch Lady and Polteageist than summon their meat and tea armor again. Lunch Lady grabbed Danny and Polteageist grabbed Decidueye. Tucker then said holding up his fork and knife again and said. "Help's on the way, buddy!" The Lunch Lady and Polteageist then throw them into a wall and roar at them. Mawile and Klink then attack the ghost with Iron Head, but they just went right through them. The ghost then grabbed them and threw them to their respected trainers. Tucker then said to Sam. "Run?"

"Run!" They then ran away screaming to the exit, but the ghost blocked it with meat and started to chase them around the freezer. Danny and Decidueye then reappeared in the room and had Torchic around their heads. They shook them off and saw what was happening to their friends. They then grabbed their friends and phased out of the freezer. Sam then said to Danny. "Gee, Danny. Fighting meat monsters, flying through walls. You two must be exhausted."

"What? Of course not. What would give you that idea?" Danny said as he and Decidueye started to fall asleep and crash into the ground. Everyone looked at them and they carried them to Danny's home. At Danny's home Jazz came inside and Solosis was holding her books. She then looked around and said. "Mom? Dad?"

"Now, Maddie! Get them! I'm moving in. Get my back." Jack said as they threw smoke bombs and tried to use the vacuum on Jazz. After the smoke cleared up. Jazz was standing up with her arms crossed with the vacuum in her hair, Solosis used her powers on Snorlax and Mightyena and Jazz parents were holding her by the legs. They let go of Jazz and Solosis put the Pokemon down. Jazz then said as she and Solosis left the room. "This is all going in the memoir."

"Solo." Solosis said agreeing with Jazz as she picked up the books. Then Tucker, Sam and their Pokemon entered the house holding Danny and Decidueye. Tucker then said to Danny's parents. "Hey Mr. and Mrs. Fenton. What a school day. Poor Danny and Decidueye nodded off. We figured we'd just carry him all the way home and tuck him into bed without any parental interaction whatsoever."

"Don't get up. We know where to go. Bye!" Sam said as they went to Danny's room. Jack then started to get an idea that Danny was a ghost, but Maddie said to him. "Jack, Danny and Decidueye are not ghosts."

"You're right. Jazz and Solosis are." Jack said looking at Jazz and Solosis, as they tried to free Jazz hair from the vacuum. Hours later Danny and Decidueye woke up and Danny said looking around the room, still a little scared. "What's going on?" Tucker then answers Danny's question. "You both passed out. We took you home. You two have been asleep for 4 days."

"4 DAYS!?"

"It's only been a couple of hours." Tucker said laughing at his joke, but no one else found it funny. Mawile then bite his head again and Sam says. "Knock it off, Tucker. This is the second time today your carelessness almost got them killed."

"Me? I almost got them killed? The only reason this happened is because you had to be unique. You had to take the meat away, and I'm going to get it back." Tucker said, getting Mawile off his head. And he is kind, right and wrong at the same time. If Sam didn't change the menu then the ghosts wouldn't have come, but if Tucker kept his mouth shut, then Danny and Decidueye wouldn't have been putting themself in danger to save Sam. So in a way both of them were the reason Danny and Decidueye almost killed today. Tucker started to leave and Sam then said going after Tucker. "You want to change that menu back? You're going to have to go through me to do it!" She then slammed the door then reopened it and said. "Sorry Mawile, can you keep an eye on Danny and Decidueye for me?"

"Maw." She said as She and Klink, who was left behind, stayed with Danny and Decidueye. Sam then closed the door and Danny said to Decidueye. "Oh, well. I'm sure everything will be back to normal by tomorrow."

"Deci." Decidueye said knowing that they were going to take this to the most stupidest level. The next day Danny arvend at school and said to Decidueye. "Looks like you are right again Decidueye."

"Eye." Decidueye said as they all saw Tucker's Meat rally and Sam's Ultra Recyclo-Vegetarian rally. They then saw Danny and their Pokemon and went up to them. Danny then said to Sam and Tucker. "You guys put together 2 protest in one night?"

"Meat eater's Danny. Always ready to fight and our high-protein diets give us the energy we need to do it quickly." Tucker said, trying to prove his point to Sam and forgot to say sorry for leaving Klink behind. Sam then said. "First of all thank you Mawile for keeping an I on Danny and two. Ultra Recyclo-Vegetarians are always ready to protest. And because we don't have to waste time cooking our food, we can move even faster."

"Don't you guys think this is a little extreme?" Danny said to them and it wasn't a little extreme, this was extreme. They both then told Danny and their Pokemon to pick a side. Of course Sam Pokemon and Tucker Pokemon went over to their respected trainers and Danny and Decidueye were in the middle, because he could choose a side over something that really didn't matter more than the Lunch Lady and Polteageist. They both started to scare everyone away, as they both show up at the rallies and they both put on their meat and tea armor. Tucker then screamed into the sky. "MEAT, WHY HAVE YOU BETRAYED ME!?" Because you left your Pokemon partner behind, that's why. Danny then said to Tucker and Sam. "Guys time to make up. Now!" They weren't going to make up, but the hug gave him and Decidueye cover so they could transform.

Meanwhile Jazz was talking with a goth kid and was missing the battle. "Spike, you have to open up to your parents. Be true to yourself and them. Tell them how you feel. I mean, it's not like they're gonna attack you or anything." Jazz was then attacked by her parents. Jack used a ghost net to trap her and then said to Maddie, as they were also missing the battle Danny and Decidueye was in. "I've got her and the Fenton Grappler is working like a charm."

"I don't understand. If Jazz a Ghost, why isn't she phased through the next." Maddie said to Jack. "BECAUSE I'M NOT A GHOST! You ambushed me, suffocated me with smoke, and worse, I was pulled away from Spike before he had his breakthrough! What do you have to say for yourself?" Jazz screamed at her parents and finally let out her frustration. Solosis then came up to her with a nice cold glass of water. Jack then tried to use the Fenton Thermos and the Pokebox on Jazz and Solosis, but it didn't work.

Back at the battle Danny and Decidueye were having a hard time fighting against Lunch Lady and Polteageist. Thanks to Tucker and Sam rally's, the Lunch Lady had more meat than last time and Polteageist had more tea than last time. So they both were giants, but that didn't stop Danny and Decidueye. They both went around to the back of their enemies head and kicked them. That kick caused them both to fall down and Tucker said to Sam. "He really is getting better."

"Maw." Mawile said she agreed with Tucker. Danny then looked at his friends and Decidueye screamed. "DECIDUEYE!" Danny noticed the Lunch Lady punch, but was too late. Danny was punched into the air and Decidueye was disteratic by Danny, he didn't see Polteageist punch until it was too late too. Sam and Mawile then ran forward a bit and Sam said to Mawile. "I know Decidueye can take a punch and I hope Danny can."

"Wile" She agreed with her trainer. Danny and Decidueye both phased through a plane and took some water before they charged right at their enemies. Back with the other Fenton's, Jack looked at his daughter and said to everyone. "I, Jack Fenton, from this day forward, do hereby turn my back on ghosts." Jack then turned his back away from the giant explosion of meat and tea. Danny and Decidueye then got out of the crater and the Lunch Lady said to Danny. "Oh, dear. What a mess. Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I think so." Danny said forgetting she was the enemy, not his friend and she proved that fact, when she said. "Tough, because you being ok is not part of my balanced diet of doom." She then called out a few small versions of her meat armor and Polteageist called a few small versions of its tea armor. Danny and Decidueye kicked all of them and they thought they were destroyed, but they fixed themself and Danny said to Decidueye. "Wasn't expecting that." Danny and Decidueye then transformed back to normal. "Or that."

"Dec." Decidueye said before they both were pulled into the air and back with the other Fentons. Jack said with the thermos and lunch box in his hands. "And this thermos can't trap ghosts and this lunch box can't trap ghost type Pokemon, because ghosts don't exist." He then tossed them into the air and they flew right into Danny's and Decidueye's face. They then realized they could use it, but they needed to fight out how it worked. Then the meat and tea armor let them go hoping they would fall to the ground. But Danny and Decidueye turn back to their Ghost forms. The meat and tea armor got mad and went after them. Danny then said to his family. "Thanks for the thermos and lunch box."

"Ha! Ghost kid! I was right! (You were wrong! Ghosts exist!) HA ha ha. I never doubted for a second." **(Time out. This is how I write when someone sings. (Song) Time it) **Jack said as Jazz hated the fact all her hard work went down the drain and everyone didn't see the meat and tea armor crash into them. They all were buried in meat and tea, lucky Snolax was nearby and started to eat them free with great speed. Danny and Decidueye then appeared next to Lunch Lady and Polteageist with the thermos and lunch box. The Lunch Lady then scream to Danny and Decidueye. "NO! Soup's not on today's menu! And no outside food!"

"We're changing the menu, permanently. Please work?" Danny whispered that last part and then opened them up. "I hope we're right!" Danny said as he and Decidueye charged up the thermos and the lunch box. Then they both fired a blue beam at them and started to pull them into the thermos. They both scream indifince. And after it was done they closed them up and turned back to normal. Danny then helped Sam up and Decidueye did the same for Mawile. "What happened to the ghosts?"

"My parents have their moments." Danny said as his parents were following the Fentonfinder. When it pointed to Danny and Decidueye, who were holding the thermos and lunch box behind their backs. Danny then said pointing behind him. "Oh, sorry, dad. You just missed him."

"We got a runner." Jack said as they went after nothing. Jazz then went home and was thinking of a new way to stop her parents' ghosts problems. Tucker then said to Danny. "So you're not gonna tell them?"

"Nan. I think I might've finally figured out what these powers are for. They make me-"

"In a world of trouble!" Lancer said as he had finally found Danny, Sam, Tucker and their Pokemon. For the rest of the day Danny, Sam and Tucker were cleaning all of the food from the rallys, while their Pokemon keeped Snorlax away from the food. Dash and Poliwrath were watching them with joy in their punishment. They had already done their part, so they were free to watch them. Danny and Decidueye then had an idea. Decidueye then left for a little while and then they used their powers on the garbage can and made the meat fall out. Dash and Poliwrath and Dash she to Danny. "Fenton, a little help?"

"Whatever you say, Dash. Whatever you say." Danny said as his and Decidueye were happy with their powers and they both knew this was going to be fun.

**With these PokeFalls, PokePhantom, I will write them both in order of PokeFalls then PokePhantom, so please be patient and I will update this story in time.**

**Goodbye and see you next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Two Halves of a Kind

**Before I start I would like to say that the Danny Phantom Episodes I have are out of whack. So don't hate me if it is not the chapter you were expecting. And I'm sorry for the late posting, but I been busy with other things. Now on with the story.**

Another night in Amity Park. Danny and Decidueye were fighting a blue ghost in overalls and was with a small yellow balloon with a green X on its nose at the docks. After pushing them into a shore house, the blue ghost said. "Beware, I am the Box Ghost. And this is Drifloon. We have power over all containers, cardboard, squares and balloons."

"Ok, can we get this over with? I've got a test to study for."

"Study? There will be no time to study when you find yourself crushed beneath the forgotten possessions of…" The Box Ghost said before he looked at the name tabbed on the side. "Elliott Kravitz of Arlington Heights, Illinois." The Box Ghost then threw the ideas in the boxes at Danny and Decidueye, but they just phase threw it. Decidueye then said to Danny. "Eye?"

"Yeah, your right. We don't have time for this. Hey, Tucker, let's go." Danny said as his friends kicked down the unlocked door and jumped into the room. Tucker was holding the Thermos and the Lunch Box. Sam was holding a Biology and a Pokemon book. Their Pokemon were fixing the door and Klink said to Mawile. "Klink?"

"Mawile?" Mawile said, not knowing Klink's answer. Tucker then said to the Box Ghost and Drifloon, while playing with the Thermos and the Lunch Box. "Good night, everybody." Danny and Decidueye then threw them into the streams from the Thermos and the Lunch Box. Tucker then sealed them up and said to Danny. "Perimeter secure."

"Perimeter secure? What are you, a Navy Seal?" Sam said to Tucker, before Danny said. "Seel: The Sea Lion Pokemon. Thanks to its thick fat, cold seas don't bother it at all, but it gets tired pretty easily in warm waters."

"Good job on naming the Pokemon and it's information, but I was talking about a regular Seal not Seel. So you got that wrong. That's 0 for 21 in Biology, but 21 for 21 in Pokemon." Sam said looking at both books. Tucker then said playing around with the Thermos and the Lunch Box. "I'm no teacher, but I'm guessing that's an "F" for Biology and an "A" for Pokemon."

"Come on, you guys, if you're gonna be superhero sidekicks, You're gonna have to be a little more focused." He then pointed to Sam. "You're supposed to be helping me study for the test's tomorrow." He then pointed to Tucker. "And you're supposed to be helping me catch these ghosts, so I have time to study."

"What? They're all right here." Tucker said just has he let go of the Thermos and the Lunch Box. It would have hit the ground, but Decidueye caught them and only released the Box Ghost and Drifloon. They laughed and The Box Ghost said. "I am The Box Ghost! And this is Drifloon! You cannot hold us within the confines of a cylindrical container."

"Great, Decidueye let them escape." Tucker said and that was not a smart thing to say. Why? Because Mawile used Crunch on Tucker's head and it was worse than what normally happens. As everyone watched this Mawile uses Crunch on Tucker. Someone else was watching Danny and Decidueye. "Hmm? A human that is half ghost and a Pokemon that is half ghost. Both of them are one of a kind. They'll make a fine addition to my collection. Don't you agree Ducknoir?" The cyberghost that looked like a hunter said to a cyber blue Dusknoir as Dusknoir nodded yes and opened his stomach and showed a cage full of ghosts. The Box Ghost and Drifloon tried to take it, but the cyberghost said to them. "Touch the box and you two will adorn our fireplace."

"Beware!" The Box Ghost said, before they ran away in fear of the cyberghost and Duknoir. The next day at Fenton Works. Everyone was having breakfast, when Jazz and Solosis came into the room happy. Everyone looked at them and Danny said to his sister. "Who said yes? The person you asked if you were a conceited snob?"

"No, "Genius Magazine" said yes. They got my letter and want to put mom and her Pokemon on the cover!" Jazz said to her family. Maddie and Mightyena were happy to hear that. But Jack and Danny got the wrong idea. They thought it was the swimsuit issue, but really it was a magazine that talked about women and female Pokemon who are geniuses. Jazz then said to Maddie. "Mom please you have to do this. This will show people I have normal parents. Instead of a couple of ghost-hunting freaks."

"They're not ghost-hunting freaks." Danny said, even though his parents were crazy about ghosts. To prove Jazz's point Jack said to Danny. "Hey, Danny, speaking of ghost hunting, check out the latest in ghost hunting technology. The Ghost Gabber. "Genius Magazine" has to be interested in this. It takes the mysterious sounds a ghost and Ghost Type Pokemon makes and translates them into words you and I use every day. Here try it." Danny was going to say something, but Decidueye made a noise and then grabbed Danny. They went out the door to school. It did catch what Decidueye said to Danny, but all it said was "Fear me!" No put it in stock into it and Maddie said to Jazz. "That's great about the Magazine, sweetie, but your father and I are a team. I think that beside every genius woman, there's a genius man."

"Who should be standing beside her on the cover of "Genius Magazine." The world needs to know that the Fentons are a family of geniuses." Jack said he did not know that his son got a D on his test today. Danny, his friends and their Pokemon were in the library. Danny then said to Decidueye. "Thanks to all of this ghost hunting is taking away from my study time."

"So much for the Fentons being a family of geniuses." Tucker said as Decidueye gave him a slap on the back of his head. "Thanks Decidueye. But he's right. I can't get a "D" in biology. My parents will kill me."

"Not if you pull your grade up." Sam said as she had an idea to help Danny. She then said to Danny as she used the computer. "By doing an extra credit Biology assignment on this magnificent creature."

"A Purple Back Gorilla."

"Yup, extremely rare. Only two left, both male. After this, they're gone forever. Which is why you are going to prove he deserves to be set free." Sam said, turning her idea to help Danny into her own agenda. Even if the gorilla's were safe inside the zoo, then in the wild. Danny then said to her. "I don't have time for extra credit… or your agendas."

"Actually, you do." Tucker said, pulling out his P.D.A. "You just have to learn how to manage it better. I decided to become your time manager. It's the least I can do after Decidueye made me let let go of those two ghosts out." Tucker said as Mawile used Church on his head again. Klink sighed, wondering if his trainer would ever learn. Danny and Sam didn't help him and Danny said to Tucker. "I don't know."

"It'll be my job to keep track of your schedule, so you can do your schoolwork and catch all those ghosts, especially those ghost Decidueye let loose." Tucker said make Mawile use Church at lighting speed. Danny said to him. "Remember what happened when I let you manage the Thermos and the Lunch Box?"

"And I've already scheduled "Remember not to let Tucker handle the Thermos and the Lunch Box.""

"I suppose we could have a trial period."

"See? I've also scheduled some zoo time, so we can check out that gorilla. Let's go." Tucker said as he took Mawile off his head, gave her to Decidueye and everyone went to the zoo. However Skuller was there watching them with his Pokemon. At the zoo, everyone was in the observation deck. While Sam was looking at Sampson with aw. Everyone else was getting tired. Danny then said to Sam. "Sam, we've been watching the gorilla scratch his butt for, um, how long?"

"6 hours." Tucker said with a yawn and Klink fell down to the ground asleep. Danny then said to her. "Time flies when you're majestically scratching your butt."

"It's only a matter of time before you find out something about Sampson nobody's ever learned. You should go and try to communicate with him." Sam said look at Sampson, then she turned around to see Danny asleep. "Oh, great. Tucker, you're his manager, can you-" Sam said, but he was asleep too. "Decidueye, he's your trainer, can't you wake him up?" Sam said, turning to Decidueye. But he was asleep too, but he wasn't alone. Mawile was sleeping next to him and was giving him a hug. Sam smiled and then saw the boys hugging. Sam then took pictures of the boys and of the Pokemon hugging in their sleep. Deciding to let them sleep, Sam went down to Sampson's cage and decided to try and communicate with him.

In the tiger's cage, Skuller and Duknoir were looking for Danny and Decidueye, but when they found them. They woke up the tiger and it was not happy. But Skuller and Duknoir were not scared. Then Sampson heard the fighting and then saw Sam. Sampson then tried to tell Sam about the fight and how he could help. But Sam thought he wanted to be free. Sam then let him out and Sampson ran to the tiger's cage. In the cage the tiger was in a net trap and then left the cage. Skuller was looking at Danny. When Duknoir tapped his shoulder. "What?" Skuller said as Sampson fought both of them. Duknoir fired Shadow Ball at him, but he douged them. Skuller then tried to use his net gun on him, but Simpson grabbed it and spun him around and he hit Duknoir. He then sent them into the observation deck. The crash woke up the Pokemon. Lucky for Mawile, she woke up first and backed away from Decidueye.

Decidueye then turned into his ghost form and attacked Duknoir. Skuller and Duknoir were tired of Sampson and Decidueye beating them up. So they left, but Sampson made such a loud noise. That it woke the boys up and they both realized they were hugging one another. After breaking the hug, Danny then went into his ghost form and put Sampson back into his cage. With Sampson back in his cage. Everyone joins up nere the door to Sampson cage. Sam then said to Danny. "Danny, I meant to tell you, there was a gho-"

"I wonder who let the gorilla go… Sam?" Danny said as the guys thought Sam let him out for her own reason. Tucker then said agreeing with Danny thought. "Yeah, wait'll we tell everybody at school you let out a 400-pound gorilla." A little mad at their assumptions, Sam pulled out the picture of them in the observation room. Realizing if they told school about this, then that picture was going into the yearbook. Danny then said to Tucker. "Or we just keep it our little secret."

"Yeah, we really have no proof she did it, you know." Tucker said as she put it away. Danny and Decidueye turn back to normal and everyone starts to leave the zoo. But before Sam and Mawile left, Sam gave Mawile the picture that showed her and Decidueye sleeping together. Mawile's face turned red and put the picture away.

At Fenton Works, Genius Magazine was their interviewing the Fenton and their Pokemon, minus Danny and Decidueye. But Jack was mostly answering the questions. And Maddie never lied about the fact that she was a ghost hunter. Saying Jazz plan was going down in flames was a nice thing to say. Danny, his friend and their Pokemon walked into the house and Danny looked like . Maddie then said to her son. "Danny, look at you. I'm not sure I like this overnight zoo research."

"Mom, come on, we're just a bunch of kids. In the zoo. At night. Alone." Danny said, hoping it would calm his mom down, but it just proved her point. "We'll be in my room." Danny said as everyone went to Danny's room and the intrved started up again. When yeah got nere Danny's room, Tucker said to Danny. "Here we go, Danny. Home in time for some well-deserved rest." His palm pilot then started to beep. "But keep it quick because you've got 13 minutes." Danny then synced a ghost inside his room. He opened the door and saw the ghosts from the zoo. He and his partners fired a net and captured them. They then shut the door and locked it. As Danny's friends try to pry it open, as the ghost said to them. "The human and Pokemon ghost in its natural habitat."

"Who are you two?"

"I am Skulker and this is Dusknoir. We are collectors of things rare and unique. And you two are that and more." Skuller said as he stepped on Danny's model rocket. "Hey, my rocket! I built that!"

"Pity, though, I'd hoped you two would put up more of a fight." Skuller said looking away, but that was a mistake. He gave Danny and Decidueye a changs to fight back. "Oh, don't worry. We will!" Danny said as they turned into their ghost form. A fight then broke out in Danny's room and broke most of his things, plus Jazz computer. Outside Sam, Tucker. Mawile, and Klink tried to open the door. Sam said to everyone. "Those were the Ghost from the zoo."

"Danny and Decidueye?"

"No the other guys."

"What is that Pokemon anyway?"

"Dusknoir the Gripper Pokemon. At the bidding of transmissions from the spirit world, it steals people and Pokemon away. No one knows whether it has a will of its own." Sam said as the fight was getting too loud. "What's going on up there?" Jazz said and everyone ran down stairs. Back at the interview was still going badly on Jazz part, but try as she must, her parents were ghost hunters, threw and threw. So when Jack heard the battle, he screamed Ghost over and over, until Sam, Tucker. Mawile, and Klink walked into the living room. Maddie then said to them as her partner got ready to fight. "Kids, get down! There's a ghost in the house."

"Actually, there's two p-" Tucker was going to say two pairs of ghost, but Sam and Mawile stopped him. "Much homework to be done for there to be a ghost here. Klink and I will get some snacks." Tucker said leaving the room. Sam then tried to make excuses for the noise upstairs. "Yeah, Danny's upstairs. Uh, practicing attack moves with Decidueye."

"Decidueye attack with Brave Bird." Danny said and everyone heard that. That made his parents, Jazz, the interviewer and their Pokemon go upstairs. However thanks to Decidueye Brave Bird, everyone crashed through the floor and into the kitchen. Skulker then said to them. "Come Ghost Boy and Pokemon. Time to see your new home."

"Dusk." Dusknoir said and he and Skulker grabbed Danny and Decidueye, then phased through the floor into the lab. They then pushed Danny and Decidueye to the wall and Danny said to Skulker. "What are you doing?"

"Brining you two back to my world, where I can put you on display." Skulker said as Dusknoir showed the cage. Dusknoir then put the cage away and Skulker opened the Ghost Portal. Skulker then laughed and said as he got closer to the portal. "At last. Time to put you two in your cage."

"Nooo!" Danny screamed and then Sam and Mawile stepped right in front of them and Sam said to Skulker. "No is right, Danny. Cages are wrong. How do you think Sampson feels being in a cage?"

"But-"

"He's a beautiful animal and deserves to roam free!"

"I…"

"Should be ashamed." Sam said and Skulker and Ducknoir were getting tired of Sam reationg, but it gave Danny and Decidueye a chance to kick them in the face. However that kick sent Skulker and Ducknoir to where Tucker and Klink were. As Skulker and Ducknoir got up, Skulker saw Tucker's PDA. "That technology- so sleek, so advanced." Skulker said before looking at a broken part of his arm. "Hmm, I wonder…" Skulker then took off the broken part and put the PDA on his arm. Tucker then walked up to them and said to Skulker. "Hey, I got 3 more payments on that." Dusknoir then used Shadow Ball on Tucker, sending him away. After that Skulker update was complet. Danny and Decidueye tried to stop him, but Skulker fired a cannon from Tucker's PDA and it bound Danny and Decidueye hands and feet. Sam then said to Tucker. "Way to go, Tucker. You just made the bad guy more bad."

"How was I supposed to know my PDA was ghost compatible?" Tucker said and he was right. But thanks to Tucker PDA Danny and Decidueye were about to be taken to the Ghost Zone. Sam and Mawile were going to try something, but Skulker made a beeping noise and sent both Skulker and Dusknoir out of the building. Everyone was wondering why they didn't take Danny and Decidueye away as their binds went away, but Danny and Decidueye couldn't think about that right now. Right now the lady from Genius Magazine and his family was outside his room. Danny then screamed. "My room!"

"Eye!" Decidueye said as he grabbed Danny and flew to their room and turned back to normal. The room was destroyed and his family saw that. Danny then said to everyone. "Sorry everyone, we were just practicing combination moves."

"By yourself?" Jazz said and Danny said. "Yes, now excuse us. We still have to work on Decidueye's Brave Bird with uh…? Something." Danny said, shutting the door. While his parents were concerned, he sister was angry with him, the lady was impressed by how Brooding, messy, reclusive and his bond with Decidueye. She saw those things as a mark of a genius, but was a little upset that he was a guy and not a woman.

The next day everyone was on the defences from Skulker, Dusknoir and Jazz. Luckily for them Solosis kept Jazz busy on damage control, so they just need to worry about Skulker and Dusknoir. Danny then said as he and Decidueye looked around. "Any sign of them?"

"Nope. He hasn't bothered you for 38 minutes. Maybe he is haunting someone else now." Tucker said looking at his new PDA. Sam saw it and said. "How many of those things do you have?"

"Just two. Good thing I beamed all your info in here and backed it up. Global thinking, Danny. The sigh of a quality time manager. Come on you're late." Tucker said as he PDA flashed "You're late" and pushed Danny inside. Everyone then followed him inside, so they didn't see Skulker and Dusknoir enter the school too. The first trap for Danny and Decidueye was chains that came out of Danny's locker. Skulker and Dusknoir appeared and were about to take Danny and Decidueye, but his PDA beep and they went to the new stand. Tucker looked at his PDA and said. "Hmm, I have the same thing on mine."

"I think we'll blow that one off." Danny said and Decidueye agreed with him. At Lunchtime Danny and Decidueye were on high alert. Sam said to them. "Danny, Decidueye, eat something."

"We can't eat now. They could be anywhere."

"Hey, this food was scheduled to be eaten." Tucker said as he took the milk for Danny. But after he opened it another trap appeared. It then got stuck on Danny's face. Skulker and Dusknoir appeared again and just like last time, his PDA beeped and sent him away. Sam then said to everyone. "Well, at least he's regular."

"Yeah, almost like a schedule. What's the next thing you have scheduled for me, Tucker?"

"Gym. Why?" Tucker said to Danny and he got an idea. After Gym Class, Danny was able to trick Dash and Poliwrath into opening their locker and a third trap trapped them. Skulker and Dusknoir appeared and scanned them and said to them. "Hmm, my sensors indicate you're an average human and average Pokemon. Destined for an average life after high school." Dusknoir then got Skulker attention and pointed to the guys. They were going to attack, but like all the other times, he PDA beep and now he was going to the museum of natural history. Tucker then said to Danny. "Why's they going there?"

"When Skulker put your PDA into his technology, they became bound to my schedule. They have to go where I was going to go next. Which means…" Tucker PDA said vist Purple Back Gorilla. "It's time for the hunters to become the hunted. Come on, I'm gonna go do something a little ahead of schedule."

Later that day Skulker and Dusknoir were watching Sampson, but Danny and Decidueye weren't there yet. Skulker said to Dusknoir. "Where are they? According to this infernal device, which I cannot reprogram, the ghost boy and Pokemon was supposed to be here an hour ago."

"Dusk." Dusknoir said as they went down to Sampson and Skulker said. "You were supposed to be the bait, you stupid animal."

"Sampson's not stubid." Sam said, showing Skulker and Dusknoir that it was her, Mawile, Tucker and Klink. Tucker then said to them. "He's also not here. Can I take a message?"

"You four. You'll pay for this!" Skulker yelled and he and Dusknoir were getting ready to fire. "I don't think so." Tucker said as he added more things to Danny Schedule. So while Skulker and Dusknoir were doing anything Tucker told them to do, Danny and Decidueye were kicking their butts. Tucker was having so much fun and forgot his part of the plan. S Sam had to remind him. "Stop fooling around, Tucker."

"Power him down, already. NOW!" Danny said to Tucker and he said to them. "Relax, everythings totally under-" Tucker didn't flinch as Skulker fired an arrow and Dusknoir fired a Shadow Ball at Tucker's PDA destroying it. Tucker sighed and said. "Control? Aw man, I had 4 more payments on this one."

"Tucker you're fired." Danny said to Tucker before Skulker said to them. "Very well, I planned on simply capturing you two and letting you live the rest of your life in a cage. But now I will rest your pelt at the foot of my bed."

"Ok, that's just gross." Sam said and Mawile agreed with her. "Well, Ghost boy and Pokemon, any last words?"

"Just this…" Danny said before he and Decidueye pattied their heads, a game of peek-a-boo, bang the chest like a gollia, and scratched their butt. Skulker and Dusknoir had no idea what was going on, but someone else had an idea. Sampson then appeared and started to kick their butt hard. Sam then said to Danny. "You two learned his language?"

"Well, sure all he does is this." Danny said scratched their butt. Back at the fight, Skulker and Dusknoir were losing badly to Sampson. After Sampson ripped off Skulker and Dusknoir's left arms, Tucker asked a question. "But I still don't understand why A ghost and ghost type needed a high-tech battle suit." Soon Sampson threw Skulker and Dusknoir head's and something was inside. In Skulker head was a small green ghost and in Dusknoir head was a Duskull with a stone in the middle of his face. Tucker then said to Sam. "What's that and what is on his face?"

"That is a Duskull, Dusknoir first stage form. Duskull is the Requiem Pokemon. It doggedly pursues its prey wherever it goes. However, the chase is abandoned at sunrise. And what's on his head is an Everstone. It makes the Pokemon unable to evolve and it looks like it is stuck on its head." Sam said as she got the Thermos and Lunch box ready. Danny and Decidueye then tossed them to Sam and the sore revenge. Danny and Decidueye then turned back to normal and Danny said to them. "Cool, let's go home."

"But you didn't get anything you could use for your report. You're still gonna get a "D"."

"Ah, that's ok. We stopped the bad guy, save a gorilla." Danny then picked up Tucker first PDA and Sampson got closer to Danny. "If that's all I got done, then that's-" He then got a really good look at Sampson. "Oh, my gosh!"

The next day in class, Lancer read Genius Magazine to the class, with Danny, Decidueye, his , their Pokemon and Sampson who had a bow now with the words, "He is a She!" on the cover. "Brooding genius Deniel Fenton DId what no other researcher dared to do. He got close enough to this rare Purple Back Gorilla to realize Sampson was actually a Delilah. Nobody at that Zoo ever bothered to see if it was a boy or a girl?"

"That's weird, huh? Well, maybe they were respecting her privacy."

"Well, Fenton, I have to admit I'm impressed. Wanted to get your grade up so bad, you risked getting mauled by a gorilla. "C"."

"A "C"?! I almost get killed by a Gho-Rilla and all I get is a "C"?!"

"Life's a big mystery, isn't it Fenton? Next time you want to get your grade up, try the Library." Lancer said as class was over. Tucker, Sam and their Pokemon went to Danny and Decidueye and Sam said to Danny. "Well, it's better than a "D" right?"

"Oh, man, if only I had something I could take this out on!" Danny said as the Box Ghost and his Pokemon entered the room. Decidueye backed away and let Danny fight them and Danny was more than happy to fight. Danny only had five minutes, but he needed one.


End file.
